


Loki invents the post credit scene

by athanasynt



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Fourth Wall, Humor, Meta, Metafiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athanasynt/pseuds/athanasynt
Summary: What if everyone thought Thor revealing Loki was pretending to be Odin was the post credit scene of ‘The Tragedy of Loki’?Thus the Loki Theatric Universe begins.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Loki invents the post credit scene

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this lmao
> 
> (( Reminder for future me: add tags ))

“Oh my Norns,” whispered Random Asgardian 1, “I can’t believe the All-father was the deceased prince Loki all along! Who could’ve seen that coming?!” 

Random Asgardian 2 snorted, “Actually, it was super obvious. I mean, have you seen the golden statue? Well, that, and literally the play we are watching right now.” They gestured to the stage where Thor was demanding Loki to take him to Odin. 

Then suddenly, Random Asgardian 1’s jaw dropped. They had a great revelation — “By the nine, this is genius! Thank the norns we for some unspecified reason decided to stay after the play was supposedly over... We would’ve missed out on this extra scene.” 

The other asgardian whipped their head towards the first one and narrowed their eyes, “You’re... You’re right! What do you think that scene symbolises, do you think it’s a hint at ‘The Tragedy of Loki 2’? It almost definitely is, I can’t believe we’re getting a sequel!” 

Random Asgardian 1 nodded. “This is truly my favourite play. Now let’s go laugh at our friends who left the theatre before the true final scene!”

“What a pity there isn’t any sort of gadget that would let you share playbacks of such scenes.” The other Asgardian mused.

That was the story of how Loki, god of lies gained another title — The God of Post Credit Scenes.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay


End file.
